Warroirs Courtship
by The Eighth Child
Summary: What would have happened had Loor not turned away from bobby's kiss in book 6? Rated M for lemony Freshness, don't like Lemony fresshness? Don't read it


Summary: What could have happened had Loor not turned away on Zadaa? Lemony freshness, don't like it? Don't read it.

I do not own Pendragon, for if I did it most likely wouldn't be a children's book, nor would I be writing this on Pendragon leaned forward, ready for that magic moment of a first kiss. Instead he felt his lips pressed clumsily against unprepared lips. He pulled back embarrassed and scared that Loor would try and beat his ass. His fears seemed to be answered when she got out of her chair walked over to him grasped his armor and pulled him out of his chair. Bobby was expecting a slap, what he wasn't expecting was to feel Loor's lips brush gently across his then be pressed against his in another kiss. Loor let him go her hands snaking around Bobby's neck as his went around her waist. Bobby felt Loor's tounge asking for entrance to his mouth. He gave it, it was then they noticed that they were now in Loor's bedroom. They broke for air and Loor's hands went around his back and started to undo his chest armor. "Wait, Loor, don't you think your taking this a bit too fast?"

Loor backed up and looked as if he had slapped her across the face a few times. It was then that it dawned on her. "You are not used to the Zadaa methods of courtship, are you Pendragon?" Bobby shook his head and Loor sighed sitting on her bed. "The first kiss if accepted by the woman is considered the first step towards making the everlasting bond… I believe the word for it in your territory is Marriage, though we have no religious leaders here. At this point… We would become one with each other and become equals in life, bonded together not to be separated except in death." Bobby stared at the floor, he had promised Courtney, but from the sounds of it she wasn't being entirely faithful with him.

Bobby stood and walked over to Loor sat down and kissed her again. "I accept." He said quietly in her ear. Again Bobby saw Loor's face light up like it had in the Festival not two days ago. His face moved to hers and he kissed her again. He felt her hand snake around to his back once more and finally removed his chest armor; he slid back a bit to let it slide away and on to the floor. Loor's hands traveled across his body sending shivers of pleasure across him. Her touch was like electricity on his body. His hands snaked around her body to her back, removing the laces that kept her own chest armor on her. It fell away and he let out a short gasp. Apparently on Zadaa there was no such thing as a bra yet. This caused Loor to blush slightly and look away shamefully as if she had done something wrong.

Pendragon lightly put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "You're beautiful." He said simply then his hand moved from her shoulder and lightly caressed her breast. Loor moaned quietly in pleasure at his touch which spurred him on further. His hands moving to take off her warrior battle skirt, as hers went to his leather shorts. Their lower garments fell away at the same time and Loor curiously raised an eyebrow at Bobby's boxers. Those too were soon tossed aside and the two had moved to the center of the bed. Bobby kissed her as he lay atop her, her hands moved across his body spreading her electric like touch until she stroked his manhood. Pendragon gasped at her sudden touch and felt her guide him to her entrance. "This will hurt" he whispered.

Loor nodded and said "I know." Then slowly and carefully Pendragon slid himself within her. He came across a soft barrier pushed a little harder and felt her hymen break. Loor's eyes went wide and she audibly inhaled but to her credit she did not cry out in pain, and soon enough that pain in her turned to ecstatic pleasure. Pendragon slowly started to thrust, each time pushing a bit farther within her and slowly moving faster and faster. Loor moaned softly with each thrust then to Pendragon's surprise rolled so she was on top. There Loor began riding roughly on Pendragon, sliding him in and out of her quickly moaning and shouting all the while. Soon bobby couldn't control the building pressure in him and he burst inside her, planting his seed in her womb. Simultaneously Loor reached her climax her muscles clenching Pendragon tightly she screamed "Bobby!" once then fell limply on top of him. Both of the newly wed couple started to drift to sleep exhausted when Loor whispered quietly in bobby's ear. "Good night my love, My husband." Then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
